The NeoMagic Knights Rayearth
by Heart
Summary: This is the story of Princess Hikaru and Lord Lantis' daughter, Ariana, as she discovers her true identity ,and along with her friends, save Sefiro from the hands of a long-time enemy, Debonair. *reposted and edited*CHAPPIE 4 UP!Please review
1. Neo Magic Knight Rayearth Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR, CLAMP does. Am just one crazy fan. And all of these stuff I had written or will write is a product of my imagination and my imagination only....Yada...yada...Don't sue me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've haven't updated this fic for a long time now. I dunno if it's good or anything. Anyway, I decided to revise it and see if it is any good, and if it is…well of course continue…if not…well…still have lotsa fanfics to write anyway.

~*~(@)~*~

CHAPTER 1

"...And for your assignment, read Chapter 10 and answer the exercises," their professor said after the school bell rang. Ariana, humming cheerfully, hurriedly stuffed her books to her bag.  
"Why does it seem as if you never get in a bad mood?" The girl with long, curly brown hair said. The girl, who sits beside her during class, had just finished packing her books. She approached Ariana and leaned on her desk, took off her eyeglasses and started wiping it.  
"Is there anything I should feel bad about? Look, it's a very beautiful afternoon... the weather is terrific. Plus, tomorrow is Saturday and I'm gonna have my weekend rest at last!" Ariana answered, filled with emotion. She started humming the happy tune again and went back to her, what looks like, gruesome task. After finishing her work, Ariana said, "Let's go!!!"  
Ginnie, the girl she was talking to, put her glasses back on and then looked at Ariana --- and her bag. "Arianna!!!" she gasped, looking very shocked. "Will you please try organizing your things a little more???  
"Uhm...why?" Ariana asked, blinking, "It looks ok to me..." looking at her bag which looks more of like a garbage container. "You think it's a little messy?"  
Ginnie face-faulted and silently scolded herself for bothering to tell Ariana to fix her stuff. She decided not to push on the conversation anymore. Instead, she shifted her attention to the beautiful blond-haired girl behind them, who is carefully arranging her books, one by one in her bag, making sure that not one page is crumpled. After seeing that all her things are neatly arranged, she carefully lifted her bag to her shoulder. "Ready to go, Liz?" Ginnie asked.   
"Certainly."   
So the three of them left their classroom and started walking towards the school gate.   
Liz and Ginnie are foreigners and had been living in Tokyo for quite a long time. Liz, the young Lady Felicia Watson, is from England. She is the daughter of a very wealthy and titled businessman. While Virginia Smith, or Ginnie to her friends, is an American.   
Liz has the bearing of a lady that belongs to the English upper-classes...She is a lady known for her beauty and elegance. She is not only a professional ballet dancer, but also a good artist. Her height compliments her "bearing", for she is quite tall for a girl of her age. Her perfectly straight, long, blond, hair makes her look more graceful and feminine. Her clear blue eyes are as becoming as the sea.   
Ginnie, on the other hand, is known for her academic excellence, and for her position as the vice-president of the student council. She is a good poet and musician ( since she plays almost every kind of musical instrument very well), and is a member of the varsity archery team. Unlike Liz, she stands in medium height, and the natural beauty of her green eyes is hidden through her glasses. Her own beauty however, cannot be completely hidden through her simplicity, for people do notice how becoming she gets every-lingering moment they look at her.   
"Why suddenly so quiet Ariana?" Ginnie asked.   
"Oh I was just wondering why is it that my bag always look so bulky..." Ariana said. Although she was really thinking how small she looks being in between the two, for she only stands an inch below 5 feet. But this does not make her less striking than her friends. Some people even think that she is the prettiest among the three, if only she'd give importance on her looks. Just one look at her, one can easily notice her eyes, for its color shifts from brown to green, depending on the light source. Her black layered hair, which is usually done in a braided ponytail, when let down is as wavy as the ocean and it runs down to her middle thighs. She has the features of a half-Japanese and half-Caucasian.   
Ariana is the captain of both the gymnastics and kendo varsity team. Not only that, she is also one of the lead sopranos of the school choir and, a winner of a lot of prose-writing competitions.   
She had been adopted by a Japanese father and English mother while she was still five, which had given her the surname "Shidou". Her memories of the years before her adoption are gone. Her parents had explained that it was a complication of a decease she had when she was young.   
"Ha! Your books are disarranged and your bag is full of trash!" Liz answered.   
"That was quite rude of you Liz," Ginnie said.   
"Hmph! Well I am usually brutally honest, so bear with it."   
Ariana wasn't at all affected. She is used to Liz' snobbery and her attitude so long that is didn't matter. Besides, Liz is really nice... one you get to know her better.   
"Hey! What about if we go and get some ice cream?" Ariana suggested.   
Before her friends can answer, they heard a loud beep of a car-horn. They saw a black BMW, which is Felicia's personal service. "Sorry dear, I have to go home early for my ballet practice," Liz said. "Bye!" then she ran towards the car waiting for her.   
"Well how about you Ginnie? I'm really craving for one right now."   
"Aww, Ariana. I'm sorry but I have to go now too. My new student is waiting for me..."   
"Student?"   
"Well I did tell you that I took a tutoring job right?"   
"Oh! I must have forgotten..." Ariana sighed.   
"I am really sorry Ariana..."

     She smiled at Ginnie and said, "Hey...no big deal! I'll just go and get one by...."   
"ARIANA!!!" they heard someone call out. They both turned around and saw a brown-blond haired guy waving and running towards them. He finally caught up with them and then greeted them both. "Hi Ariana...Hi Virginia."   
"Hi Febin. Still haven't got used to calling me Ginnie eh?"   
"Well I..." 

Ginnie laughted, "You have to get used to it Febin. If you don't, I'd be really, really upset." She then stopped laughing and said, "Febin has a good sense of timing doesn't he, Ariana?"   
"Who me?"   
"Yes. Actually, Ariana needs company to buy some ice cream. But Felicia had gone to her ballet practice and well I...have to do some tutoring..." She glanced at her watch... "Gotta go guys."   
After a while, Febin said, "Hey, still want that ice cream?" "Ok," Ariana said.   
"See ya Ginnie..." Febin said.   
"See ya!" and so Ginnie went on her way.   
Ariana smiled and said, " Sure! Why not... and I still can remember that you still owe me an ice cream treat..." 

Febin laughed. "Ok. It'll be my treat. Let's go?"   
"Uh-huh..." And so they walked together. Febin is Ariana's best friend for almost three years. They had met in the same international school that they are in now. Their closeness is truly one of a kind. They can understand each other clearly, and know each other's attitude quite well. But somehow, the mysterious side of him did not disappear, for he usually avoids talking about his family. There were hints that made Ariana think as though he was a member of a very prominent one though...his educational background for example...He had mentioned that he had never attended formal schooling until now in senior high, and had been taught by tutors all his life. He had also mentioned about his weapon training, with swords...bows and arrows... things that are somehow not very approproate at this age. He did explain that it was family tradition, but still....   
"I feel good... " He said while they sat together underneath a tree eating their ice-creams.   
"Hmmm??"  
"I said I feel good. It's like...Oh nevermind…"

Ariana laughed. "Come on, tell me..."   
"It's like obtaining a certain level of equilibrium."   
"Huh?"   
"Oh nevermind."   
Ariana giggled. "I was just teasing...actually, I do understand what you mean..."   
"You do?"   
"Of course I do! Actually, I'm kinda feeling that way myself. Somehow, sitting under this tree, eating ice cream and just talking about things makes you feel relaxed and content. That's what you mean, right?"   
"Yes. Exactly...Oh by the way, I've got something to tell you..."   
"Hmm?"   
"I've finally decided that Felicia isn't just the girl I'm looking for..."   
"Oh no…not again!" Ariana said. "Febin, just tell me this..."   
"Eh?"   
"Who's gonna be next?"   
"Eh?"   
"You've been "almost falling in love" as you usually say, to almost all the girls in the school since we've met! I thought you said you've finally found what you're looking for in Liz...I've seen you almost practically drooling over her for three months! Now what went wrong?"   
"Oh she'll never notice that I've stopped 'drooling' over her...She's got lots of guys to stare or 'drool' over her..."   
"But then that's not what I'm asking..."  
"Ariana! You already know why. Besides, I know you're more than glad to see that I've finally seen the light."  
She gasped. "You don't actually think that I'd want you for myself right?"  
"Hell no!"   
"Ok so what is it that finally made you see the light?"   
"Let's just say that she's not romantic enough for me..." There was complete silence for a while and then he sighed.   
"Hmm…what's wrong Febin?"   
"It's just that...I was just thinking how peacefully I had lived here, and well, I just don't want all of this to end that fast..."   
"You sound like you're gonna leave soon..."

     "Its just that...this world is too different than mine...and well one can get easily attached to this place..." 

      Before the conversation continues, the ground started to shake, making Ariana hold on to Febin to maintain her balance. After a few seconds, the earthquake stopped. The leaves of the tree behind them started falling, and then something soft and fluffy dropped on Ariana's head.   
"Ouch!" It bounced from Ariana's head to the ground and there; they saw a white fluffy animal of some kind that resembles a rabbit, with a red gem on the middle of its forehead.   
"Pu-pu-pu!!!!!" it said. Then it jumped on Ariana's open palms.  
"MOKONAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Febin exclaimed. "You little...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"   
"Febin...you're scaring the poor little thing!"  
"Pu-pu-pu...pu-pu-pu-pu"   
"So you say, Guru Clef wants to talk to me?"   
"Pu-pu!"  
"You can understand what it's saying?"   
"A little...He understands us perfectly well too."  
"Pu-pu-pu!!!!" Light projected from the red gem on its forehead. This light contained a hologram of a man with lavender hair and a horn on its forehead. Ariana dropped Mokona to the ground out of shock.   
"Prince Febin, you must return to Sefiro along with the Princess and her two friends. Do you understand?"   
"Yes Guru Clef."   
"Princess Ariana, we are looking foreward for your return to Sefiro."   
"Uhm...me?"   
"Hmm...I can see you haven't told her anything. But well, now she knows...I understand that you had been assigned with a difficult task."   
"I was given all the information I need. I was just concerned about how she will take it."   
"I see..."   
Ariana gasped. She just couldn't believe what she had been hearing. Everything had been planned after all. How she and Febin met...How they became friends...All the while it was fate---Deep inside she felt she had been betrayed...She moved back and then started to run away...   
"Ariana!!"   
"Hmm…yes I understand she still wasn't able to take it easily. You know what to do Prince Febin, I will send one of the creatures to bring all of you back here. We'll be expecting you soon. Go on and follow her." Febin took Mokona and then started to run after Ariana. He is now wearing the traditional Sefirian armor.   
'She must be far away now. I won't be able to find her in this speed,' he thought. He then decided to try to teleport. He willed himself to be where Ariana is and wished hard that she will listen to him. He can understand how betrayed she is feeling right that moment.   
He found her sitting on a swing of an empty playground on the city square. It was nearly sunset, and the breeze is getting chilly. Somehow, the aura of the place suits the situation. "I am sorry," he started to say.   
"...It's just so hard to feel that someone you thought you new so well isn't really who he is..."

I am really sorry. I really should have told you earlier. I was just afraid that you would not believe me. But I guess, I might had been wrong too...about thinking like that. Believe me Ariana, the trust I had given to you is genuine. The things I had told you was true...everything I had confided in you...my dreams...my feelings...I might have not told you everything...but I didn't lie. I just didn't know where to start, although I will try now.  Ariana, I am Prince Febin from the planet called Sefiro. I had been sent here, to find the daughter of the current princess, and bring her back, along with two other girls to take the role as the new generation of Magic Knights. And I had found you, Princess Ariana. I need to take you back to your real parents."

     "My...real parents?"  
"Yes, Princess Hikaru and Lord Lantis."   
Mokona, who had been watching all the while, jumped on Ariana's lap. "Pu-pu-pu..." Ariana closed her eyes, and gave big sigh. She started to pinch her left arm...hard. "OWWWWW!!!"

  Febin blinked. "What are you doing????"   
"Just kinda making sure this is not a dream..Guess it isn't…" Ariana said, smiling. "Gee...I'm a princess...and I'm to save my planet...wow..."   
'Sometimes she can act so weird...' Febin told himself. "Am I forgiven then?"   
"Uh-huh," Ariana said, nodding. "Uhm, Febin..."   
"Hmm?"   
"You look ridiculous in that suit..." Ariana answered in a serious tone.   
Febin facefaulted. "Pu-pu-pu!!! Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu," Mokona started to say. It then jumped towards Ariana and motioned for her to carry him. Ariana did so. "Pu!!!" "We need to get going now..."Febin told Ariana.   
Suddenly, she heard a loud sound similar to a bird flapping its wings. When she looked up, she saw a gigantic fish-like creature. She can't help but gasp as she stares at it. "OH MY GOD...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???"   
"One of the Guru-Clef's pet creature...err...or maybe Ascot's..wait...let me see..."   
"Pu-pu-pu!!!"   
"Nevermind."   
. All of a sudden, Ariana found herself sitting at the back of the creature. It then flapped its wing-like fins and took off.   
"Ariana..."   
"Yes?" "How do you think will your friends take the idea?"   
Ariana thought for a while, "Let me see...Ginnie is the calm one, she'll take it as calmly as possible. But in Felicia's case..."   
Just as she was about to continue, Ginnie and Liz appeared in front of her. "What the bloody hell!!!" That was Liz.   
"Oh, Ariana! How are you? It's nice to see you here...Wherever 'here' is..." Ginnie said.  
"Well at this moment, we're at the back of some gigantic fish."   
"Oh..."  
"OH???!!! OH???!!! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY????" Liz shrieked. "THIS IS---uhm---KIDNAP! An abduction of some sort! A---A..."   
"Calm down Liz, " Febin told her, while covering his ears with his hands.   
Liz shot him an angry look and then snapped, "It's Felicia to you! I gave you no permission to call me by my nickname."   
"Well Felicia," Febin said, "you were summoned by our Princess to be a Magic Knight"   
"You think I'm stupid enough to believe in that nonsense???"   
"Well, you don't believe in flying fishes either...but you are sure to be in a gigantic one's back!" Febin snapped at her. It was the only moment that she actually realized where she actually is...and made her shut up. "Let me get things a little clear. First of all, Princess Hikaru is Ariana's real mother. Second, Sefiro is in danger and we need your help. Third, untill you have fulfilled your mission, you can't go back to Earth."   
"What???"   
Febin nodded, "That's the way it goes ladies...Oh well...we're here! Welcome to Sefiro, ladies. Enjoy your stay."   
  



	2. Neo Magic Knight Rayearth Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The girls looked at the land below them as the creature flew lower. "See that castle over there, Ariana? Well that is your real home. Of course there are other people who lives in the castle; the former Magic Knights, the head wizard, and some other people who can work with magic and sorcery."

"You also live there too, right Febin?" Ginnie asked.

"Yes I do, and so will the three of you for the rest of your stay."

"They landed on the castle terrace, where Guru Clef was waiting for them. "I welcome you to our planet. I am Guru Clef, head sorcerer and trainer."

"My name is Virginia smith. Please do call me Ginnie," Ginnie said, bowing as she introduced herself.

"Well I am Lady Felicia Watson. My friends call me Liz."

"And I am Ariana Shidou. But well, I guess you know me already."

"Forgive me by asking this but how old are you exactly Princess Ariana?"

"I'm going eighteen..." Ariana answered.

"Are you sure???..."Guru Clef exclaimed. After realizing what he had said, he cleared his throat and said, "Forgive me...but…"

"But I look too small to be seventeen," Ariana said giggling. "Oh it's alright, you didn't offend me. I am used to people telling me that."

"You shouldn't be surprised Guru Clef, after all, she is the daughter of Princess Hikaru," Febin said, winking at his friend. 

"Why, of course. I said the same thing when your mother first got here," Guru Clef  
informed her.

"Really?"

"Yes," the wizard answered. "But physically, besides the height and the hairstyle, you got your looks from your father."

"So...Where are they?"

"Oh! I was too excited to greet you that I forgot to take you inside. Your father is waiting for you at the main hall."

"And my mother..."

"Well...." Guru Clef frowned. "Maybe your father can explain her situation more clearly."

"Excuse me girls, but I have to go and see my parents?" Febin said, leaving them to Guru Clef.

The sorcerer led them to the main hall. There, they saw a very tall man in his middle age, with jet-black hair and eyes like Ariana's. He is wearing a black armor, a long black cape and is walking back and forth in front of the throne. Guru Clef cleared his throat to catch the knight's attention, but had failed. Clef cleared his throat again, a little bit louder this time, and succeeded. The man's gaze fell directly on Ariana. "Is she…?" the man asked.

Guru Clef nodded and then turned to Ariana. "Ariana, this is Lantis, the greatest magic swordsman in Sefiro. He is also your father."

Ariana started stepping forward, and then hesitated, since she is not sure of what to do or say. Lantis, seeing the confusion in his daughter's eyes approached her himself and embraced her. "My dear daughter...I waited for this moment. I see that your uncle took care of you well."

"My uncle?" 

"Satoru Shidou, the man who took care of you while you were in you're mother's world is your uncle. Your mother is his younger sister, Hikaru Shidou." 

"I would wish to talk to my mother."

"I don't think that you'll be able to talk to her. Although I am quite sure you'll be able to see her. Come with me." Lantis turned to Clef. "I will leave the two girls to you. My daughter and I will go to the crown room." A blinding light surrounded both father and daughter, and then they disappeared. 

"Well I know that the two of you are curious of what this is all about. Let me tell you the story," Clef said.

"Good. This is what I really want to hear," Liz said. 

"Not so long time ago, Sefiro was ruled by Princess Emeraude, which is Febin's aunt. At that time, the Pillar of Sefiro, the Princess, was not allowed to do anything else but pray for peace and prosperity for Sefiro as long as she lives. She is not even permitted to fall inlove, since it spells destruction for the planet. But then, she did fall inlove with Zagato, Lantis' brother, and also the head priest, and he too, fell for her. Knowing that if she is kept alive, her love for Zagato will be the reason for Sefiro's end. She had then decided to call for the three Legendary Magic Knights of Sefiro to end her life and save our planet. Zagato, on the other hand, found out what she had done, kidnapped the princess and did all he could to prevent the Magic Knights in ending the Pillar's life. The Magic Knights, on the other hand, thought that they were summoned to save the Princess from Zagato. They did not know the true reason why they were called, until it was too late..."

* * *

"We have arrived, Ariana." She opend her eyes, looked around her and saw nothing but a door in front of them. Lantis took out his sword and the door slowly opened. At first, Ariana was blinded by the intense light coming from the inside. Then her vision became clearer and clearer until she could really see what was inside.

She was a beautiful woman, who looks like in her late-twenties, here eyes closed and seems as if she is in a very deep meditation. The woman is actually small in height, with very long, wavy pink-red hair. She is wearing a tiara on her head. "Your mother had been like this for quite a while." Ariana sensed a trace of bitterness and also longing in her father's voice. 

"She felt she had to do this. And when she thinks that what she's doing is right, no one can stop her...Not even me."'

"She is very pretty..."

"Oh yes, she definitely is."

"What is she doing?"

Lantis hesistated for a while, thinking that his daughter would not understand. In order to explain Hikaru's situation, he must explain Sefiro's history, rules, and also, essence. Yet he thought he must try, because it was needed...and it had been always hard, for someone to go and fight for something she does not really understand. "She is praying for the safety of this planet. a task that the rulers before her had done."

"What use of this? And why the seclusion?"

"...A princess' prayer was once the main reason for the planet's continuous existence. Before, the Sefiro's ruler is not permitted to do anything else, but pray for the planet's safety and peace..and also existence." She had been entusted by a power so great, that she must sacrifice her own needs...A princess, was not even permitted to fall inlove...But when your mother had changed all this. It was a wonder that no ruler have thought of it before, but she had wished, soon after she was made the Pillar, that as long as the people stay in togetherness with each other, Sefiro will not be destroyed, even with the absence of the Pillar."

"If she had changed Sefiro's rules, why is she here praying?"

"For her, this is the last resort...You see, she had been preparing for the coming of a great evil being. She would not want fear to rule the hearts of the people of Sefiro, because if that happens, then we will surely be defeated. One way of ensuring that nothing like that will happen is by making a very strong force field around the whole planet in order to protect it for the battles to come. The task she had appointed herself is very hard. Sefiro is very large and making even a shield around the castle can already weaken you."

"Isn't there enough power for her to use?"

"The Pillar's power comes from the planet itself and Sefiro's energy is endless. The problem is such powers are difficult to control. Using too much of it will damage both the Pillar's body and soul. That is why the person with the strongest will is the one chosen to be the Pillar, because no weak person will be able to use this power. And that is why Debonair wanted this planet; Sefiro's infinite energy can make one person a god. If Sefiro's power gets into Debonair's hands, the whole universe and each of it's dimensions will be plunged into chaos. That is what our enemy desires..."

"So where does Liz and Ginnie fit in?"

"You're mother and her friends were the Magic Knights of Sefiro. But with her situation right now, she could not do her duty as a Knight. And without her, the power of the Magic Knights is incomplete, which will make it difficult to fight with Debonair. So it was decided to call for a new generation of Magic Knights."

"Ariana..."they heard a voice coming from inside the room. "Come to me...Come Ariana..." 

"Hikaru..."

"Lantis, no harm will come to our daughter."

Ariana walked to the room towards her mother's open arms as Lantis watch helplessly. As soon as she touched her mother's hand, the room glowed with intense light that Lantis was blinded for a short time. When he regained his sight, he saw Ariana, wearing the same gown as her mother's, her hair already worn down. She is lying in her mother's arms, unconscious.

"Yes she is quite ready..." Hikaru said. "My dear daughter...My dear, dear daughter...It will not be long..." After that, the crown on Hikaru's head started to glow, a sign that it is changing shape. "Lantis, my husband. I know how hard it is for you to see me this way. I also know that you regret not destroying the pillar system when u had the chance. But all this will soon be over, my love. And this world will have the peace it deserves." 

"Hikaru…"

"Ariana has a very strong will my love. Hers can be much stronger than mine. I know that she can rule Sefiro better than I can."

"What do you mean Hikaru?"

Hikaru smiled, "What I said is perfectly clear. She is going to be a good Pillar. You do worry too much."

Lantis did not answer.

"It won't be long and you are going to be this planet's protector. You and your friends will defeat Debonair in this war...Take her Lantis..." Hikaru then let go of her child and Ariana floated back to Lantis' arms. "This will be over soon, just be patient. Always remember that I will always be with the both of you," Hikaru said as the door of the crown room started to close itself. "I love you both."

The magic swordsman didn't wait for the door to be completely closed. He teleported himself and his daughter back to the throne room. Ariana's friends hurried to see their unconscious friend. 

"Why did you let her enter the crown room Lantis?" Guru clef told him. "You should know..."

"I know very well the danger, Clef...Hikaru insisted that our daughter must be with her for a while."

"It is done, and she had survived," Guru Clef looked at Ariana. 

"Excuse me...err...sire, "Liz addressed Lantis, "but I would very much wish to know what happened to our friend..."

"First of all, I am not a prince. Marrying the Pillar does not make me one here in Sefiro...Ariana is all right. She had just lost consciousness when she entered the crown room."

"I am sorry...uh...mister, but we can't really understand how…"

"The crown room is a sacred place, Felicia, " Guru Clef answered. "Only the Pillar or a candidate for the Pillar can enter it and get out of it alive. Even Lantis and I, who have the only keys of that room cannot enter it."

"Perhaps, we can explain it more after we finished bringing Ariana in her room?" Lantis suggested.

                                                                    * * *          

"Sefiro is a place where one's will determine's everything. It is a planet that holds a large amount of energy, more power than is needed to either create or destroy the entire universe. As I have told you, before Princess Hikaru's time, the power is to be controlled by the designated Pillar. Her duty is not only to pray for peace but also keep the balance of the universe by guarding Sefiro's energy, keeping it safe from evil beings."

"What does it have to do with the crown room?" Ginnie asked.

"It is the place where the crown is kept of course."

"So what about the crown?" Liz asked.

"Not the crown... 'THE' crown. It isn't just a round thing that the Pillar wears on her head Felicia. It is the one who chooses the next Pillar and when the Pillar is chosen, it is the one that transmits Sefiro's infinite energy to the one who wears it," Lantis explained. "Which reminds me, the crown is starting to change its shape."

"WHAT?!" the sorcerer exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"The rules of Sefiro had changed very much since Hikaru became the Pillar, Clef."

Clef shook his head in disbelief. "I guess, the only thing we should do is what the Pillar bid us...and that is, to train the new Magic Knights." Lantis nodded. "Ladies, I have said it before and I will say it again, this is a land where your will determines everything. This is what you must remember in order to survive in the days to come. Your lives are at stake, as are the lives of every-single being in the whole universe," Guru Clef told them. "You can never go back until you do your duty."

"You mean if we fail, not only that we can never go back to our world, but also die?" Liz said. "Ginnie? What have we gotten ourselves into?" 

"...A unique journey to maturity, " Ginnie answered in a distant sort of voice. 

"Mokona will take you to your rooms so you could rest, freshen up and change. We are going to have a banquet in a few hours..."

"Puu!!!"Mokona jumped up and down happily...thinking that he can stay and peep as the girls change. 

"And after that Mokona, you go and see that everything is prepared before the guests arrive."

"Puu..." the little creature sighed.

* * *

"Welcome home, my son," Fuu said as she embraced Febin. "You had a good journey?"

"Yes mother."

"And how is school?"

"Just fine Mother."

"Good. I have missed you. You have grown more handsome I can see..."

"Aww, Mother!" Febin said blushing.

"Stop that darling, you're embarrassing him, "Ferio said. He put his hand on Febin's shoulder... "Been a long time son, we did miss you." 

"I missed the both of you too."

"Your mother had been wanting to hear about Hikaru's daughter. But you do know her, she's too polite to ask."

"She is very nice, you will like her very much. She is fine to be with, loves to laugh...emotional, sentimental, impulsive..."

"Oh I guess you two are very close..." his father said, grinning.

"Oh no! Not as close as what you think...We're just friends, that's all..."

"What else?"

"Hmm…she's good at singing and writing…and well...she can get enthusiastic about almost everything."

"Very much like Hikaru..." Fuu said smiling. She sighed a little bit after that and said, " I could only imagine how sad it is for Hikaru not to see her only daughter grow up."

"We both know that being this planet's Pillar is not only a blessing but also a curse," Ferio said, with a tone of bitterness. "We just hop that when it's Ariana's time..." Febin cut his sentence off, deciding not to continue.

"Febin, you must go and have a quick rest. We are going to have a banquet later tonight. Everybody is going to be there," Fuu told her son. Febin did as what his mother said, never forgetting to give her a kiss on the cheek and a bow to his father to show his respect.

Then there was a deafening silence in the room as soon as Febin closed the door. Fuu and Ferio's thoughts seemed to be far from each other. And yet both of their minds are transported to the same place and time...to the event that had given Fuu a great feeling of guilt, and had given Febin a familiar pain of loneliness.

* * *

"Clef..."Lantis said, beaking the silence that had been there with them since the girls left the room.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think?"

"Huh? About what?"

"About our daughter, about the crown, about this..."

"Well your daughter did leave the crown room alive, didn't she? I must admit that it was quite unusual...quite early. As for the others..."

"Yes...?"

"I have been alive for many hundreds of years Lantis but I have never encountered anything like this. Never did the Pillar system became hereditary Lantis, even in the years before my existence."

"I have asked you this because you have lived longer than anybody in Sefiro…"

"And for the same reason, you shouldn't have asked me."

"Why?"

"Why? As we all know, Hikaru is an outworlder. She sees things here, in a different and much more wider perspective. These changes are the result of her thinking...perhaps, even a direct manifestation of what is inside her mind. Whereas I, as you had said, lived longer than anybody and experienced how different Pillars ruled this planet. With that I had been the most exposed to Sefiro's old custom than anybody, which makes the situation now, far more new to me than to anybody else. Do you understand?"

Lantis nodded. "Yes."

"It would be easy for me to say, if I had not been considering Hikaru's background as an outworlder, that the Pillar is dying."

Lantis nodded again. "Yes we still couldn't say that is so, yet we still couldn't say that it is not..." The conversation had suddenly been broken when Lantis saw that Ariana had started to regain consciousness. 

"...Father...So it was true...I wasn't dreaming after all…"

The Guru cleared his throat and then said, "It is good that you are awake now. It wouldn't be a nice to start the banquet without you. It is to introduce you to the people of Sefiro and also to our neighbors. I think it is best to call my wife to help you in your preparation."

"That would be kind of you Clef, " Lantis said.

"Umi will be here soon." After giving a bow, Clef went on his way. 

"What happened?" Ariana asked. 

"You lost consciousness."

"I am sorry if I had worried you much Father." 

"Oh but it is natural for parents to worry about their child isn't it? Now, now...the banquet will begin soon, and your Aunt Umi is going to help you..."

"But what happened to my school uniform?"

"They must be among your other clothes in the wardrobe."

"But do I have to change again? This gown is beautiful..."

"Oh but you have gowns much more beautiful than that, and it wouldn't be proper to go to the banquet wearing a regular court gown."

"He is right dear..." the voice was from a blue-haired woman who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my...I think I did startle you! I shouldn't have teleported."

"..."

"Fuu said you'd be so she decided to go on foot.She'll be knocking on that door in a few minutes."

"I have to go now and change," Lantis said.

"Oh don't worry about your daughter Lantis, she fine with me."

Lantis nodded and then left. Umi then opened Ariana's wardrobe and started choosing which gown the princess will wear. After a few more minutes, someone knocked at the door. 

"Oh that must be Fuu," Umi told Ariana. "Fuu! Just get in for God's sake!" As soon as Fuu entered the room, Umi introduced her to Ariana, "Ariana, this is Fuu, the third Magic Knight. And oh, she is also Febin's mother."

"Pleased to meet you Princess Ariana," Fuu said, bowing down in the most polite manner.

"Oh Fuu...look at this. This one would look really nice on her don't you think?" Umi   
said, holding a white flowing gown, ruffled with red trimmings and a big red ribbon at the back. "And I do think we should put lots of tiny ribbons on her hair...Aww...don't just sit there Ariana, start changing...."

"I think she's shy..."Fuu pointed out.

"Oh alright, we'll turn around. Just tell us when you're through."

Ariana nodded and did what she was told. "I'm through," she told them as she sat on the bed. 

"Don't you think it would be nicer if we make little braids in her hair and tie them with  
little ribbons?" Umi suggested. Fuu nodded.

"Oh dear, your hair is even longer than your mother's. You should put it down more often. My son is right, you and your mother have many things in common." 

"Speaking of sons, have you met mine?" Umi asked her. Ariana shook her head in reply. 

"Hey don't move your head, we're still not finished here." 

"I am sorry. No…I haven't met them yet."

"Hmm, they must be still training...Tell us about your friends Ariana."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Well you can start with their names and ages."

"Well the beautiful blond is Felicia Watson, she is a daughter of a wealthy English nobleman. The other is Virginia Smith, she is an American. They are both 17."

"So you all study at the same school?"

Ariana nodded and continued to talk, "Well, Ginnie, Virginia, is the vice-president of the student's council and a varsity player in archery. Felicia, Liz to close friends and relatives, a ballerina and fencing varsity player."

"What about you?"

"Me? I play kendo and I sing too."

"I am so excited to meet your friends Ariana," Fuu told her. 

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in..."Ariana said. The door opened and she saw her friends walk in. Both of them are dressed in gowns of silk with the same style. The only difference is that Liz is wearing blue while Ginnie is wearing green.

"I think fate had already chosen which one we must teach," Fuu said, winking at Umi. "I am Fuu, Febin's mother..." she introduced herself with a graceful yet deep bow. 

"Stop being too formal Fuu." Umi whispered. "And I am Umi. You must have met my husband, Clef?"

"Virginia Smith."

"Lady Felicia Watson."

"I heard you do fencing Felicia..." Umi said. "We must have a friendly match sometime soon? But please do be patient with me if my skills had gone rusty."

"It is my pleasure," Liz answered.

"And Miss Virginia Smith is an archer, I believe?" Fuu asked. 

"Yes ma'am," Ginnie replied. "Do please call me Ginnie." 

"There is a very nice archery field outside the castle. I am willing to show it to you one of these days," Fuu informed her.

"Ariana, you're very beautiful!" Ginnie exclaimed. "Right Liz?"

"Yes you look very nice," Liz said smiling. 

"I think we should go now? Follow us ladies," Umi said as they lead the three girls out of the room and along the corridors. "Like the people you have met told you already...."

"Your will determines everything," Liz cut in. 

"So you must always remember that while you are battling the enemy, that is if you don't want to die early," Fuu said casually.

"Now that is what I call 'scaring people'. She said that as if she was talking about something normal like eating," Ginnie whispered.

"I don't want to die yet," Liz whispered back. 

"Isn't this exciting?" Ariana said out loud. Both of her friends just can't help face faulting at the same time.


	3. Neo Magic Knight Rayearth Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

            "It was said, that no matter how much people enter here, there will always be room," Fuu informed them after arriving to the indoor gardens of the palace. "During the dark days of this planet, all residents of Sefiro stayed in a commune inside the castle. And this garden became a place where all residents of Sefiro gather and forget about their sorrows."

            "Beautiful isn't it?" Umi said. "That was what I first thought when I first came here…Everything in Sefiro is just so beautiful…"

            Ariana looked around her, Umi was right, it 'is' beautiful…But it has something more than mere beauty…No, it wasn't just beautiful…it was magical. It hadn't been long ago when the thought of seeing such splendor was impossible. "Isn't Father supposed to be here already?" she asked.

            "He might have passed by the throne room again." Fuu told her.

            "And Febin?"

            "…must be around here somewhere…talking to his friends…"

            "Actually, I'm thinking that he must be with my sons, "Umi informed her. "Oh you 'must' meet them, Ariana. You don't have a boyfriend yet, do you?"

            Ariana blushed as she shook her head side to side. If she got it right, her 'Aunt' Umi was planning to set her up with one of her sons. Ariana sighed as her eyes searched for Febin, trying hard not to make the people around her notice. She found him talking with young men of his age. He was wearing an outfit similar to what a prince would wear in the middle ages. The thought that she found him quite handsome in his royal garb made her blush more. Ariana smiled to himself. If she has told Liz about this, her friend would probably call her mad. It's not that he wasn't though…

            "Oh there they are!" Umi exclaimed. "Let's go and join them…Hmm…no, it wouldn't be proper if you would have to be the one to approach them…Wait here, I'll let them join us instead." Before anybody could protest, Umi had already left. Fuu just sighed and then apologized.

*          *          *

            Febin looked around and sighed. He had been wondering on how Ariana had been doing since he left her with the Guru. He had been wondering too much actually that he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation going on in front of him.

            "…So how about you Febin, what do you think?"

            'Where is she? She should be here by now…' Febin said to himself. 'Maybe I should go and escort her…'

            "Febin…Febin!!!" It was only then that his mind came back to reality. "Huh?"

            "About rumors that you will be the next kailu," said the young man beside him. Febin just shrugged. "Why Febin, aren't you flattered?"

            "It is just a crazy rumor anyway, we won't really be knowing until we're twenty Falcon." Febin answered. "For all we know, it might be Umiro who's going to be chosen…or maybe Yukino."

            Umiro is a guy at the same age as Febin, with straight long blue hair. He is also Umi's son. His twin, Yukino is a boy that looks exactly like Umi except that he has lavender hair. Although they are very much alike physically, their personalities are very different. While Umiro can be considered as very talkative and outspoken, Yukino is very quiet and sometimes snobbish.

            "He's right, it is no use talking about some silly rumors," Yukino said.

            "Oh well, let's just talk of something else…Oh I know! Tell us about the Princess Ariana. What is she like?" Umiro asked.

            "Black hair, multi-hued eyes…"

            "Multi-hued eyes?" Falcon asked.

            "Like Lord lantis' eyes, you dimwit!" Yukino answered him, rolling his eyes. "You know, eyes that shifts colors depending on the light source."

            "Anyway, jet-black hair, multi-hued eyes…a little bit short for her age…"

            "I didn't mean it that way! I meant what is she like as a person?"

            "She's really nice, kind, honest, funny, loyal, caring…she gets excited about almost anything…"  
            "So the two of you had been pretty close, huh?" Umiro teased Febin.

            "Febin blushed as he answered, "Well we're really close friends…She is my confidante…"

            "A confidante Febin? Wow! She really must be something! Besides my brother, I consider you as one of the most secretive and most detached person I had ever met!" Umiro said laughing. Febin just shrugged.

            "Tell us about her companions…"Falcon said.

            "Well there's Felicia…long blond hair, blue eyes…Kind of snobbish but really nice once you get to know how to get along with her…"

            "Hey brother, you'll going to meet your match soon," Umiro teased Yukino. 

            "Very funny brother."

            "And there's Virginia, curly brown hair, green eyes…medium height…very polite and frien—" The guys wondered how come Febin stopped talking all of a sudden. He seemed to look stunned actually, staring at something or someone far behind them. They quickly followed Febin's gaze---and then they saw the princess and her friends as they enter the garden.

            "How lucky you had been Febin, getting close to someone as beautiful as her!" Umiro exclaimed.  "Is she pledged to anyone?"

            "No she is not…" Febin answered.

            "Very interesting indeed. I wonder how come you didn't fall in love with her…Or are you in love with but just could not tell…?"

            Febin did not answer for he saw Lord Lantis walking towards them. It really wouldn't be nice if he heard them talking about his daughter that way. "Febin," Lantis said. ""Can I have a word with you?"

            "I…uh…sure…" he stammered and then mentally kicked himself for answering in an almost disrespectful manner. Lantis then led Febin towards a somewhat private spot in the gardens.

            "First of all, I want to thank you personally for bring my daughter back home," Lantis told him. "And how was your stay over there?"

            "I…well…it had been quite…interesting…"

            "You had a good time there also, I hope?"

            "Yes sir, very much."

            "I had been talking to Hikaru before I came here…And she told me she wanted you to be my daughter's sworn protector."

            "You mean, her bodyguard?"

            "Well, something like that…"

            "I must say this my lord, but knowing her skills, I don't think it's quite necessary…"

            "Yes, yes…I do understand what you mean…but it couldn't hurt to be more cautious don't you think so?" All that Febin could do at that time was nod. "She is Sefiro's princess after all…and also a candidate for the Pillar…You should know that she had passed the first test…"

            "She was able to enter the crown-room?!" Febin exclaimed in disbelief. "But she just got here…"

            "It surprised us too…but she did enter the crown-room and got out of it alive…Now going back to my offer…would you accept it?"

            "But why me?"

"Of course by now you have heard of the rumors that you will be the one succeeding my title as the planet's kailu."

"Yes but they are merely rumors…"

            "Hikaru never told me why, but I personally think that you are the perfect man for the job. Ariana is comfortable with you and you are the greatest swordsman among your peers.  I heard from Clef that you are able to infuse elemental magic with your sword and have mastered this art at a very young age…"

            "Yes that's quite true."

            "Do you know that it is not very often that anybody can be born with such talents?"

            "Yes…I heard that it is very rare."

            "Yes it is so. So rare that it had become an important characteristic for someone to be chosen as a magic swordsman…a kailu… 

            "We are born of the same magical ability. Only one child, if not none, is born with such ability for every generation."

            "I know my lord."

            " You see, I have already acknowledged you as the successor of my title as the Kailu of this planet. And as my successor for that title, your duty is to protect the Pillar's successor also, in this case, my daughter."

            Febin nodded. "It is an honor Lord Lantis."

            "Very well, now it is settled, we can go and join them. From now on, you are no longer Clef's student but mine. "

            "I understand." 

            Both men walked towards where the girls are standing. "I apologize for not being here earlier, Ariana," Lantis said to his daughter. "I presume Umi and Fuu took care of you well?"

            "Yes Father."

            Febin, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at his best friend. She seemed to look very different than how she looked like before. She smiled when she caught his gaze, which caused his heart to beat two-times faster. '…Weird. This is the same thing that happened to me when she ran away from me before…but what is this feeling?' 

            "Ahem!" Lantis said, clearing his throat. He had noticed Febin staring at his daughter. Not that he did mind, it is just to avoid the others to notice the telltale look, filled with affection. Besides, the poor boy seemed to be confused at the same time.

            Lantis' cough seemed to have worked in bringing Febin back to the real world. Febin forced himself to look away and managed to ask the other two knights of what they think of Sefiro. 

            "Your world is very beautiful," Ginnie answered.

            "Yes, I agree," Liz said. "It's amazing how all of this came from the strength of it's people's will."

            "And your presence, young ladies, had added to this planet's beauty," said the blue-haired young man as he approached them. With him is Umi, and two more young men of his age. "Forgive our intrusion, Lord Lantis."

            "Tut! Tut! Save the apology for yourself, Umiro," Umi said. "We all know you didn't mean that. Anyway, these are Princess Ariana, Felicia and Virginia, our new Magic Knights." She then turned to the young girls. "This is my son, Umiro. The one with the lavender hair is his twin, Yukino. And this one," she pointed at the mascular, tanned, blond guy beside her, "is a friend of theirs, Falcon. His father is the head of the palace guards."

            "Such beautiful names for beautiful ladies," Umiro said, making the girls blush.

            "We heard lots about you from Febin over here…"

            "Oh really Febin?" Ariana asked.

            "Don't mind him, he is just jesting."

            Umiro laughed and then said, "Of course I am jesting, but what are the things that he would have told us then?"

            "Nothing of course!" Febin told him, getting a little bit irritated.

            A sudden sound of the gong was heard. "Ah! Our special guests must have arrived already…"Fuu said.

            "PRINCESS TARTA AND TATRA OF CEZETA!" someone had just announced. Two women then entered the room.

            "They look like they're belly-dancers if you ask me," Liz whispered to Ginnie.  Although this might sound true with the princesses' clothes, they still possess the bearing and gracefulness of true princesses.

            "Welcome back to Sefiro Princess Tatra and Princess Tarta," Umi said. "This is Princess Ariana, Princess Hikaru's daughter."

            One of them, who has her hair down, smiled sweetly, while the other wearing a ponytail was so straight-faced that she looks like she's scowling and made Ariana quite nervous. The first princess however noticed it. "Please do not mind my sister, "she said, still smiling sweetly. "She may look scary but she won't bite."

            "You are embarrassing me again Tatra!!!" Tarta exclaimed. "You always say I'm scary!"

            "But you are really scaring them my sister….There you're frowning again. Try to smile once in a while so that they won't get scared of you."

            "GRRRR…STOP SAYING THAT!!!" Tarta snapped at her.

            The others just face-faulted. Giggling at her sisters' reaction she started introducing themselves.  "This is Tarta and I am Tatra."

            "We are honored to meet you," Ariana replied.

            The gong was heard again. "GENERAL GEO AND ENGINEER ZAZU OF AUTOZAM." A muscular, dark-haired man entered the room along with a short man, wearing an aero-cap. 

            "Well, well, well…If it isn't Autozam's secretary of defence and his right hand man. Welcome back to Sefiro," Lantis said. "This is my daughter, Ariana," he introduced. "This is Geo, Autozam's defense secretary. And this is Zazu, Autozam's defence chief engineer. Two very close friends of mine."

            "I am honored to meet you both," Ariana said.

            "She is as cute as her mother Lantis, "Geo said grinning.

            Ariana blushed upon hearing this. She tried to hide her embarrassment by diverting her attention. 

            Again, there was the gong. "PRINCESS ASUKA OF FARHREN AND PRIME MINISTER SAN-YUN." A young lady wearing something like a mix of Chinese and Korean traditional gown, entered. Beside her is a shy, yet good-looking young man. 

            "Welcome Princess Asuka. We are so glad you can make it," Fuu said.

            "Oh come now, you know I won't miss this for the world. Right San-yun?" The young man beside her nodded.

            "This is Princess Ariana, Princess Hikaru's daughter. The girls beside her are the new magic knights, Felicia and Virginia."

            Asuka smiled and then said, "Pleased to meet you."

            "Same here," Araina replied and smiled back nervously.

            "San-yun!"

            "Yes, love?" 

            "Oh for God's sake, introduce yourself!"

            "Yes love." Then he said, "I am San-yun, Princess Asuka's fiancée and the current prime minister of Fahren."

            "Nice to meet you, San-yun."

            "Pleased to meet you, your Excellency," Virginia said.

*          *          *

            The orchestra had been playing and many of the guests had already been dancing.  Watching them made the tension leave Ariana. She felt her Father's hand on her shoulder. She then to turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and said, "As your Father, it is only right to have me as your first dance."

            All she could do was nod in agreement and took Lantis' hand when he offered it. He led her at the center of the dance floor, and as if by cue, the rest stopped and moved aside to watch. The first thought that went to her mind was that her father was a good dancer. He guided her to the dance smoothly, and made her forget that many people were actually watching.

            Lantis could tell on his daughter's face that she was enjoying herself. It made him proud that her daughter not only learned the dance quickly, but also that Ariana danced like an angel.

            They then heard the song ended and the crowd around them applauded. Lantis took the opportunity to introduce his daughter. "As you might have guessed, this lovely young lady beside me is my daughter. She along with her friends have accepted the titles of the new generation of Magic Knights." The crowd applauded again but was silenced when lantis raised his hand. "And I would also want to inform all of you that she had passed the Ordeal of the Crown-room." This time there were no applause, but gasps followed by the guests' whispers.

            "She had passed the first ordeal!"

            "She really have a very strong will!"

            "…But her mother is still alive. There shouldn't be any ordeal yet at the first place…"

            Lantis cleared his throat as a plead for silence. The whisperings stopped and the silence was granted. "I would also want to formally introduce to you the other soon to be Magic Knights—Felicia Watson and Virginia Smith."

            The two looked around them and saw the people were looking at them both in curiousness and awe. They knew, deep inside, that these people are putting their lives on the Knights' hands. 

            It wasn't long after Lantis' formal introduction that the dance resumed. Umiro wasted no time for he immediately asked Ariana to dance with him. As they were walking towards the dance-floor, Lantis gave Febin a piercing look, as if commanding the young man to follow them since it is a part of his duty. Febin's first thought was to ask any girl beside him to dance, not caring who it might be. "May I have this dance?" Febin said as he offered his hand to the girl beside him. He didn't realize that it was Felicia until after. 

            Felecia wouldn't normally agree but she would like to dance. Besides, Ginnie is already on the dance-floor with that big blond haired boy. Since she wouldn't want to die of boredom, she took Febin's offer. He then led her to a place beside Umiro and Ariana. 'He isn't a bad dancer after all,' Felicia said to herself. "Hey, you're not bad."

            "Thanks," he replied. "But actually Umiro is much better at this…"

            "Oh really?"

            "I'll ask him to change partners and you can see for yourself."

            "Sounds like you want to get rid of me," Felicia said laughing. "Not that I do mind though."

            Febin laughed. "No," he answered. "I was merely suggesting. You deserve a better partner." And to think that a few days ago, Febin would have had killed for a chance to dance with his former object of admiration.

            Meanwhile, Umiro and Ariana looked as if they were really enjoying themselves. "…And then there was this one time he was missing. His mother found him sleeping on top of the big old tree at the palace gardens." A hand tapped his shoulder and he saw it was Febin's.

            "I think now is the time that we change partners, hmm?" Febin told him.

            Umiro laughed. "And I thought that I can get away from telling the Princess some of the embarrassing moments of our youth."

            "Specifically _my_ moments I presume…" Febin said, forcing a smile and yet gritting his teeth.

            "I think we _should_ leave you two to dance." Umrio turned to Ariana, smiling, "It had been a pleasure…"

            "Thank you Umiro."

            Ariana and Febin watched as the two left. "What was it that my Father talked to you about?"

            "Me just being your sworn protector…Princess Hikaru requested it he said…"

            "Sworn-protector?"

            "Kind of like a body guard…but well a little more complicated than that…"

            "Did you tell Father that I am a skilled fighter? I don't need a bodyguard."

            "A sworn-protector," Febin corrected her. "And yes, I've told him, but he insisted. He said it doesn't hurt to be more careful…At least while you're still training."

            "Alright…"

            "But for now, enjoy the ball…"

*          *          *

            Somewhere close by, Falcon and Ginnie were busy trying not to step on each other's feet. In the end, both finally agreed to give up. "Say, why don't we sit over there and have a chat while we watch them dance?" Falcon suggested.

            "Hmmm…good idea, I am not much of a dancer anyway…"

            They headed to the nearest bench they could find and started talking. "Your blond friend seems to be very good in dancing."

            "She is a professional ballet dancer…"

            "Ballet?"

            "…Something like a classical dance in our world…"

            "Oh…My mother was a professional dancer too…I didn't seem to inherit her talent though…"

            "What does she dance?"

            "Well…traditional Cezetan dance…"

            "And that would be?"

            "Rhythmic shaking of the waist, hands and feet. The dancer usually wears small bells to accent their movements. The speed varies from fast to slow…"

            Ginnie almost face-faulted when she realized that Falcon was describing what actually is belly-dancing. She managed to give a smile instead.

            "Actually, it is more of a dance, it is some kind of medium for Cezetan magic. Take the princess of Cezeta for example. They use dancing to control their genies. Mother on the other hand, has mind-control magic."

            "Very interesting…"

            "My mother is around here somewhere…Want to meet her?"

            "That would be great."

            "You just wait here, I'll go look for her…unless of course you would want to come with me?"

            "No, I'd rather stay."

            "I'll be back soon."

            She watched as Falcon went off. As he promised he didn't take long, and with him is a very shapely dark-skinned woman with pink hair, wearing what in Ginnie's opinion is a very scandalous outfit.

            "Ginnie this is my mother…Mother, this is Ginnie, the girl I am going to marry…"

            Ginnie, calm as usual, figured that it was just a joke on Falcon's part. She smiled and said, "I am very pleased to meet you err…"

            "Caldina is fine honey…"

            "Uhm, Miss Caldina…"

            "Just plain Caldina will do, honey. Besides, I am married already and Mrs. Caldina sounds too old for me. Unless you prefer to call me Mother," Caldina said, winking.

            "Well Caldina it is. And well, I didn't know that your son is a joker…"

            Caldina started laughing out loud and then said, "My son? A joker? He is as serious as his father. Falcon dear, I think that she thought you were joking about marrying her…"

            "I am not joking…"

            "Well then, I don't think that would be possible…" Ginnie said.

            "You aren't pledged to anyone back home, aren't you?" Falcon asked her with a disappointed look.

            "Oh no! I am definitely not, err, pledged to anybody."

            "Don't you like my son?" Caldina asked her.

            "Your son is very nice! How can I not like him?"

            "Well then I don't think there is any problem with that. You both have my blessings…"

            "But…"

            "No need to thank me my dear. Now I have to leave you two. There are things I have to do."

            "And now that my mother approved I think my father would not object. After all, he wouldn't deny that I have chosen well…"

            "Actually there is a big problem…" Ginnie informed him.

            "And what would that be?"

            "I have not agreed to this yet…"

            "Oh," Falcon said. "Don't worry, you will in the future…"

*          *          *

            Yukino had been sitting alone in the corner and yawning. Parties bored him. He'd rather practice the act of spirit summoning in some forest far away than put up with this ball. At least over there, he might be able to encounter some strong enemies to amuse himself---not some woman who is either too whiney or too dumb for his taste. Not that he has anything against women. Actually he thinks that his mother is the most wonderful person in the world. And even if he doesn't show it, she amuses him with her chirpy attitude. She calls him a total snob though since he had always have high qualifications in people he would want to be close to, men or women.

            "Brother, brother…" he heard a voice behind him said. "Tsk..tsk..tsk…Still prefers to be alone…"

            He saw his twin with the new magic knight beside him. "And you brother, cannot spend any minute without a woman by his side…"

            "Now brother, she might think that I am some kind of a womanizing rascal…" Umiro said.

            "She should be warned."

            "_She_ can very well take care of _herself_, thank you," Felecia said. "Besides _she_ would not permit _herself_ to victimized by such men." The twins were surprised on how she managed to inform them that they were talking as if she is not there. "Of course since you two had been talking about _her_ in _her_ presence it would only be natural that _she_ include _herself_ in the conversation."

            "Oh there you are!" Umi said coming towards them. "Hello, Felicia dear. I hope you are enjoying yourself. Excuse me but I do need to borrow Umiro here. I need his help in instructing the cook about this cake…I am just too busy entertaining the Cezetan princesses…quite a handful I tell you."

            "Sorry I hate to leave you two…But I do think you can keep Felicia here entertained brother?"

            Yukino rolled his eyes. "Alright…"

            "Thank you." Umiro then turned and left with his mother.

            "You don't share your mother's passion for baking Yukino?"

            "No." _As if I didn't know that Mother is trying to set me up again. _"Would you like to dance?"

            "Yes, thank you. That is, if it is not too much trouble."

            "No trouble, at least I have something to do. I was starting to get bored." …_And had been thinking of slipping out of the castle to train in the forest._         He led her to the dance floor and started dancing.

            "You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself…"

            "Parties such as this bore me."

            "How come?"

            Yukino sighed. 'It is because I always end up being set up with some brainless dolt of a girl who almost throws herself to me…' he thought. Somehow something about the girl in front of him didn't make him voice his answer out loud. "It just does."

            "Ah but there's something more…But…I will not pry…" Felicia said with a smile. "So tell me, what interests you?" Yukino raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl dancing with him. "You're looking at me like nobody have asked you that."

            "Well actually that is quite true…"

            "As you know, I am from another world so…I presume you are very famous among the Sefiro people?" 

            Famous indeed! He is the son of the Master mage and the Magic Knight of Water after all. He nodded. "I am training to be a mage."

            "A mage?" Felicia started to laugh. 

Yukino raised his eyebrow again. She dared laugh at him? 

"I am very sorry…I might have offended you. You must have thought that I was laughing at you…I wasn't really. I was laughing at myself."

"At yourself?"

"Yes, at myself. Talking about mages and magic and such is quite new to me. Back in Earth if you had told me something about magic I would have thought of you mad…And then suddenly here I am where magic seemed to be the most natural thing to have." Yukino nodded in understanding. "You should have seen me ranting on that giant fish…my God!" she started laughing again. "I was shouting at Febin, telling him that he's talking nonsense until he pointed out that I was actually riding on a flying fish…and a gigantic one at that." Yukino couldn't help smiling. "Sorry…I've been babbling too much…"

"No, it's okay."

"You don't talk much don't you?"

"No…I don't."

"Would you mind if I ask you questions? As I said before I am just new here…I want to learn about your planet."

"Suit yourself."

"What kind of magic do you do?"

"Almost all kind…except for one…"

"And that is?"

"Kailu magic…"

"Kailu magic?"

"The kind of magic Febin and Lord Lantis have. Cannot be learned unless you are born with it."

"I see…"

Somewhere far away, Umi smiled as she watched his son talk with the Magic Knight without the usual bored look on his face. 


	4. Neo Magic Knight Rayearth Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

             Ariana went out of her room. She couldn't sleep that night so she decided to go to the palace gardens for a while. She just remembered what had happened to her when she entered the crown-room. As soon as her mother wrapped her arms around her, her mind was flooded by visions of the past…           

~(@)~ __

            Hikaru just woke up from a very bad dream. "Hikaru, are you alright?" Lantis asked his wife. 

_            "Lantis…she's coming back…"_

_            "Who's coming back?"_

_            "Debonair."_

_*          *          *_

            "I had foreseen the battle, Lantis. It will be much dreadful as the last time."

_            "It can't be…she's supposed to be dead."_

_            "You had heard her…as long as there is evil she lives…I suspect she was able to gather energy somewhere else than Sefiro…I-I might even die…"_

_            "When will this be?"_

_            "A few months from now…My love, listen to me…I am going to bring our daughter to Earth."_

_            "WHAT?"_

_            "In that way, we can be sure of her safety…even if we're not sure about ours…Lantis, trust me…We have to make sure that our daughter is going to live."_

_            Lantis couldn't do anything but nod. _

_*          *          *_

_            Satoru Shidou was surprised to see his sister when he opened the door. It had been a long time since he last saw her. He knew about her other life—the life of the princess of another world. Holding his sister's hand is a little girl. He invited her inside and his wife offered her some tea, which she refused. _

_Hikaru knew that his wife cannot bear children, and they are planning to adopt a child. She also knew that they would love and take care of her daughter. 'This is for the best…'_

_            "Later…" Hikaru told him, when he gave her a questioning look. "Ariana is tired, do you have a spare room for her to sleep in?" Her brother nodded and led them to, at that time, a guest room. She laid her daughter on the bed and uttered a sleeping spell followed by a spell of forgetfulness. Fighting the tears on her eyes, she leaned close to her daughter and whispered, "You will come back to us…I love you very much…"_

_            Satoru was waiting for her outside the room. "I am going to leave my daughter with you. It is not safe for her to stay with us."_

_            "What do you mean?"_

_            "There is going to be a battle…a battle we are not sure that we might win…I…we…we might die…I don't want my daughter to be in danger…" It was then that Hikaru cried. She's going to leave her baby. "Please take care of her. I had cast a spell of forgetfulness on her. When she wakes up, she will not remember anything…It would be better that way…"_

_*          *          *_

            "YOU KNOW THAT I CANNOT BE DESTROYED!" Debonair said as a beam of white light hit her. "You…might…have won…this time…but I…I still can come back…and destroy you…" 

            _"What are you saying?" Hikaru asked as she watched Debonair's body being swallowed by a black void._

_            "I…have found…Sefiro's dark twin…" _

_*          *          *_

            _"You don't have to do this Hikaru," Lantis told her._

_            "No Lantis…you heard her…she will come back…"_

_            "But a force field around Sefiro? You're still weak from the last battle…"_

_            "I can handle it Lantis…"_

_            "But…"_

_            "It is my duty…as a Pillar…I will not let Sefiro be destroyed."_

_            "What about our daughter?"_

_            "She'll be back…when the time is right…And she will understand."_

~(@)~

            "Can't sleep?" Ariana quickly turned around and saw Umiro walking towards her. "Beautiful isn't it? That is why I usually go here at night, where I can be alone…and watch the stars." Ariana looked around her. She could see the evening sky filled with stars from the glass dome up above them. The room itself seemed to have been lighted by magic. "You enhanced the attractiveness of this place…" Ariana blushed at Umiro's flattery. "Does my presence bother you, Princess?"

            "No…no…I…You can stay if you want to. And please, just call me Ariana. I would be very pleased if you just call me by my name. I'm still not used to the title-thing you see?"

            "Very well, Ariana it is…"

            "Thank you."

            "You know, you got your looks from your father."

            "Yes…many do say so. And you got your looks from your mother."

            "Many do say so too…"

            Ariana giggled. "Oh sorry, you're just too formal…"

            "My father is very strict with etiquette and such," Umiro explained.

            They both sat on the side of the fountain.  "I notice that you're friendlier than your twin…"

            "Ah, he's the serious one. I doubt if he knows how to have fun…"

            "Come on! He's not that dull…"

            "Well…maybe not. Yukino is a very silent person…but enough about him…Do you know that the first time I laid my eyes on you, I told myself, 'She's the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.'" Umiro then saw Ariana's cheeks turn red. "Ah! Look at you, you are blushing! But it is true…you _are_ the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Ariana's blush deepened. "You act as if nobody had ever told you that before…"

            "I…well…uh….no…except you of course…"

            "You mean, not even Febin?" Ariana slowly shook her head. "What has gotten into his head that he never noticed you?"

            'Felicia…and a dozen or more girls he had been infatuated with…' Ariana thought.

            "Crazy."

            "What?"

            "Febin is crazy…But I guess I must thank him for that. At least I don't have to compete with him for your heart."

            "I have to go now. It's already late."

            "Did I offend you, Ariana?"

            "Well…not really…I'm not just used to flattery. And well, it is really late and I don't want to wake up late tomorrow morning. Thanks a lot for the company…I have to go."

*          *          *

            Febin carefully closed the door of his room and walked to the hallway leading to the palace gardens. "Maybe I'll be able to get sleep later…but in the meantime, I'll just go and admire the scenery."

            As he came near to the garden doorway, he heard voices coming out of the room, which he recognized as Umiro's and some woman's. He opened the door a little bit to see who he was talking to… 'Ariana…?'

He slowly closed the door. "Maybe I should get back to my room after all."

*          *          *

            Ariana opened her eyes. She looked around her and then got out of bed. She then shifted the curtains and smiled as sunlight filled the room. She opened the window and looked outside. A bird caught her attention. It was holding a piece of folded paper between its beaks… "For me?" Ariana reached out and the bird put the paper on her open palm. "Thank you," she said.

            She smiled as she read what was written…_To Princess Ariana, a very good morning. It was nice talking with you…Umiro._

            She heard someone knocking on her door… "Uh…just a minute…" When she opened it, she saw her father outside. "Why Father!  Come in…"

            "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep."

            "No…no…not at all…Actually, I was already awake before you knocked."

            "I had to come here…to make sure that you are really back…and that I wasn't dreaming."

            "Oh Father…"

            "Would you like your breakfast be served here in your room or would you like to dine with us?"

            "I'd rather dine with you Father…I'll be right there after a few minutes…"

            "I'll wait for you at the dining room?"

            "Yes, thank you Father…" 

*          *          *

            Umiro was bleeding, quite heavily, on his left shoulder. He winced as he felt the sting of the deep cut he acquired. "A brilliant move my friend…but you nearly killed me with that blow. Is something wrong?"  It was only then that Febin suddenly realized what he just done. "You had not been yourself since early this morning…"

            "Oh my God! I am terribly sorry Umiro…"

            "It would make me a hypocrite if I told you 'It is nothing', but I'm alright…my arm is still intact, and I am very glad it wasn't my face that was damaged." Umiro then tore a part of his shirt and wrapped it on his wound. He's having a hard time tying the knot though.

            "Here…let me help." Febin offered. He then tightened the knot of Umiro's bandage.

            "Thank you my friend. Now we must go back to the palace…"

            Febin agreed. "How's the wound?"

            "Don't worry Febin, I've had cuts deeper than this." There was silence between them for a while. "Your stay in Earth hasn't rusted your skills."

            "I still train every morning before I go to school. I seldom get a chance to train my magic though…"

            "But I heard you can't use magic on Earth."

            "Actually you can…it's just a bit difficult to control."

            "I see… Mother said that you were assigned to be the Princess' sworn protector."

            "Yes…Lord Lantis asked me yesterday…"

            "I envy you…"

            "What?"

            "Well…you will have to accompany the princess all the time…"

            "Look Umiro, I know you very well…You and your love of women. You charm them…shower them with praises and flattery…make them fall in love with you…and then break their hearts."

            "I'm hurt of what you think of me, my friend…"

            "But we both know that it's the truth…I don't want Ariana to be like those women."

            "I think I'm…no…I _am_ in love with the Princess."

            "WHAT?"

            "I said…"

            "I know what you said…but you just met her!"

            "Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"

            "I don't believe you…"

            "Then don't…but it's true. The princess has captured my heart. I will have no other!"

            If not for the deep cut on Umiro's shoulder, Febin would have strangled his friend. 'How dare he talk about love? And love for Ariana at that! No he cannot be serious!' But he knew Umiro had never spoken about love for a girl before. He had spoken of beauty many times…but never of love. The thought of his friend being serious is giving him a headache. 

            "Good morning," they heard a familiar voice greet them. They found Ariana walking down the stairs. 

            "Good morning…" Febin said.

            "Good morning Ariana…" Umiro greeted back, flashing her his best smile. 

            "Oh! What happened to you?" Ariana said when she saw Umiro's bleeding shoulder. 

            "An accident…" Umiro answered. 

            "What kind of accident?"

            "I…I cut him with my sword while we were sparring…" Febin answered. He watched as Ariana put her hand on the wound and cast a healing spell on his friend. 

            "Next time, be careful…There…" Umiro then looked at his completely healed shoulder. Ariana then faced Febin and scolded him, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Wounding your friend that bad!" Febin lowered his head in response.

            "When did you learn your magic Ariana?"

            "Oh! Well…I don't know…I just figured I had to do it…I'm going to have breakfast with the others…are you joining us?"

            "No…I mean…yes…of course we are…" Umiro said. "Right Febin?"

            "Yes…I'm famished…I'm glad you can work your magic now Ariana…"

            "Me too…" 

*          *          *

            Despite of how 'famished' he was supposed to be, Febin ended up toying at the food on his plate. Not that anybody got to notice, all, except him of course, were busy listening to Umiro's exaggerated tale of Ariana's discovery of her newfound ability. Febin almost choked on his friend's description of how he felt "the beautiful princess' soothing yet strengthening power" traveled all over his body…healing his wound and taking the fatigue he was feeling away---'Ch…As if he haven't been healed using magic before!'

            He noticed how red Ariana's cheeks had become---'Leave it to Umiro and his flattery to make a girl blush!' he told himself. He had often teased Ariana that someday an anonymous male would finally succeed in making her blush out of flattery. He used to find it very amusing at those days---And yet watching this scene unfold before him, with Umiro playing the role of the 'anonymous male', Febin found himself far from amused. In fact, he found himself very, very irritated, his hands itching to shove the whole loaf of bread in front of him straight to Umiro's mouth to stop the boy from blabbering. Actually, the idea of giving the flirtatious boy another bodily harm sounded very appealing---

            "Febin…is there something wrong?" he heard his mother asked him, interrupting his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt that everybody was staring at him.

            'Wrong? Of course there's something wrong! That flirt had been using his _smooth tactics_ on Ariana and she, of all people, is falling for it!' said the voice in the back of his head. Febin was very relieved that those words never came out of his mouth though. After mentally kicking himself, he finally managed to utter a curt "Nan demo nai" followed by a quick sip on his very cold tea, a result of perhaps his unconscious over-stirring.

*          *          *

            "Shouldn't I be training with Ginnie and Liz today?" Ariana asked her best friend who had been walking beside her.

            "The three of you have different levels and also different skills in weapon-handling, Ariana. It is not really practical to put you in the same 'class' so to speak. I heard Liz was to be trained by Aunt Umi and Ginnie by my mother. It had been clear to them which one will inherit their title I suppose. On the other hand, you will have to train with me under your father's tutelage."

            "My father?"

            "Yes…just think of it as an advanced class in swordsmanship, with real swords as weapons of course."

            "I'm glad that we get to train together, Febin."

            "I know, me too. To tell you the truth, I'm really nervous in training under Lord Lantis. He's the best swordsman here in Sefiro…I'm afraid I might not be good enough…"

            "Don't say that…I heard you are the best in your batch…Too bad I haven't really seen you fight…"

            "We spar sometimes then, you like?"

            "That would be nice…"

            "And oh! Since Guru Clef was going to be busy in discovering Sefiro's dark twin, I will be the one to teach you Magical Arts."

            "Wow! You must be really good at it, huh?"

            "Not as good as the Master Mage is…I'll be teaching you more of the stuff that is used usually in combat. We'll have to see what your ruling element is first though…We have lots of things to do and so little time. You and the rest of the Magic Knights have 2 weeks at most to train before you go and find the mineral _escudo _for your swords. Sierra will then make your weapons for you, which would be the exact replicas of what the former knights own. And then after that, you will have to pass the test…"

            "The test?"

            "You have to take the test to prove that you are worthy to own the Mashin Gods of Sefiro. The former Magic Knights have talked to their Mashin Gods and they have agreed to recognize you girls as their new owners if ever you do pass. I will tell you more about it later…"

*          *          *

            Yukino took his eyes away from the book he was reading to glare at his brother who whistled noisily while entering the room. "What?" Umiro asked his twin as soon as he noticed the look Yukino gave him.

            "I am reading a book here…"

            "Yes, I noticed, so…?"

            "So shut the hell up! You are ruining my concentration!"

            Umiro raised his eyebrow and then let out a loud laugh. "Grumpy as usual brother? Oh! By the way, Mother wants to see you."

            "What for?" Yukino asked, narrowing his eyes. 

            "Oh I don't know…Maybe she just misses you?" Umiro answered, grinning. "Just go and see her now will you?"

            "Alright! I will! And if this is some kind of trick just to annoy me I'm going to summon Ifrit and fry you!"

            "Go ahead! I still couldn't understand why Father taught you an art as dangerous as elemental summoning with that temper of yours…"

            "Maybe you got to learn it too if you weren't too busy flirting…And besides, I can control myself…Otherwise you'd be one big block of ice right now or a huge ash-pile or maybe something more…"

            "Are you going to see Mother or are you going to bicker with me all day? I wouldn't mind if you choose the latter, I'm such in a good mood today that I think I will win today's oral bout."

            "Tch! I'm going!" Yukino then left the room with a loud bang on the door. Umiro couldn't help but laugh though. He always had found his brother's grumpy personality quite amusing. He shook his head, lay down on his bed and then stared at the ceiling, thinking of the dark-haired Princess.

            Umiro grinned as he remembered how red the princess' cheeks were that morning. "Such a beautiful face…" he said out loud. When he realized how love-sick he was acting he laughed at himself. He never expected this to happen. True, he had always had an eye for gorgeous females, but never had any woman captivated him as much as Princess Ariana had. And the thing was that, all it took was one look… 'How unexpected of you…' he told himself. 'No wonder Febin did not believe you…' Of course he couldn't blame his friend. After all, Umiro always had this reputation of a flirt and a heartbreaker. "But then, maybe he's just jealous…"

            Umiro frowned. The direction where his thoughts are going is definitely not pleasant. Being friends with Febin for long had taught Umiro that Febin would never be an easy rival. But despite of that he had made up his mind…he would do all he can to be able to capture the princess' heart.

*          *          *

            Yukino swore as he heard his twin's chuckle behind the bedroom door. The scowl he was wearing made the palace guards stay clear of his way---everybody knew better than walk around with a young, temperamental, spirit-summoning wizard nearby. Despite of the knowledge that the sorcerer has full control of his power, they still wanted to be sure not to be a victim of the wizard's wrath.

            Still grumbling under his breath about "…some annoying idiot of a brother…" he found himself suddenly bumping into someone.

            "Stupid bloody idiot! Can't you see that I am in a hurry here?" he heard the girl, who is now on top of him, said in English. "Oh…it's you…"

            "Yes, it is me…Are you alright?" he asked…too surprised that someone dared swear at him to get angry…Of course the girl didn't know he could understand what she just said but nevertheless…

            "Yes," Felicia answered, grateful that the youth in front of her didn't have any idea of what she had said from her sudden burst of temper.

            "Well then, if you are, you can get off of me now."

            Felicia, who just realized how awkward their position was, blushed and then stood up. "Sorry about that…I am such in a hurry and well…"

            "I figured that---Especially since you actually swore at me in your native tongue, calling me stupid and an idiot at the same time…" he said as he rose up from his position.

            Liz' face turned into a deeper shade of red upon hearing this. "You…you actually…"

            "My mother is quite fond of that language…One of the characteristics that I did get from her…I do read the classics in my spare time."

            "Oh…well…sorry about what I said…I didn't really mean it…Anyway…could you please tell me where the fencing room is? Your mother told me to meet her there but I…"

            "Follow me…"

            "It's alright…I don't mean to trouble you. Just give me the directions and…"

            He didn't answer but instead, started walking. Liz hurriedly walked beside him, stealing glaces at her very quiet companion. "Err…This castle is quite huge, isn't it?" Liz said, tring to start a conversation. Getting no reply, she said, "I mean I've seen castles in my world but they are not as big as this…" Again, no reply. "…You are not angry with me because of what I said earlier are you?"

            "No."

            "Then why are you so quiet?"

            "It's waste of effort…"

            "What do you mean? It's a waste of effort talking to me?" Liz asked, her tone of voice suddenly higher than usual.

            "No, but saying something just for the sake of conversation, even if you have nothing to say really or even if you are stating the obvious, is a waste of effort."

            "But everybody does that!" Liz said. Yukino just shrugged in reply. For a while there was silence between them. Until Liz came up with a topic that would get Yukino talking. "Oh I know! Tell me about magic!"

            "Why?"

            "Why not? I don't know much about it…And I'm really curious of what magic is for you people that live in the land where the strength of will determines everything."

            "You'll find that out yourself soon enough. You will be learning your magic soon."

            "I wonder what kind of magic I'll have…"

            "Maybe the same as my mother's…"

            "Huh?"

            "My mother is a water mage. And since she'd be training you, you might become one too…"

            "Me??? A water mage???"

            "Why? You don't want to be one?"

            "No…I mean…Yes…I mean…No…I mean…I don't know…"

            "Well as far as I know, you don't have any choice either…Here we are…"

            "What?"

            "The fencing room."

*          *          *

            "Excuse me sir, I am quite lost…Will you please tell me where I could find the archery field?" Ginnie asked the soldier in front of her. 

            The soldier turned around and then said nothing, instead he stared at her. With a huge body-build and expressionless face, he looked quite scary.

            "Father! Mother asked me to…" both of them heard someone say behind them. "Oh… Good day, Virginia…"

            "Why, Falcon-san! How are you?" Ginnie said.

"Happy that I saw you…" Falcon answered. "I see you met my father already…" 

"Your…father?" Ginnie asked as she looked at the huge man beside her.

"Yes, he is my father, Lafarga…head of the royal guards…This is Virginia father, one of the new Magic Knights…and my future-wife…"

"Uh…nice to meet you, sir?" she said--- a big sweatdrop started materializing on her forehead. 'I wish he just wouldn't say that…'

"Something wrong Virginia?"

"No…not really…hehe…uhm…it's just that I am not used to such jokes you know…"

"I doubt that my son is…" the man finally spoke to her and then turned to Falcon. "What does your mother want?"

"She said you should go see her…"

            "Very well…The Magic Knight is lost…take her to the archery field…Miss Fuu is waiting for her there."

            "Yes, Father…"

            "And son…"

            "Yes, Father?"

            "I'd say you made an excellent choice son…excellent choice…"

            'Don't I even have a say on this?' Ginnie said to herself.

            "I know Father…" Finally Lafarga left, leaving his son smiling broadly and Ginnie almost fainting. "So…we're going to the archery field, right?"


End file.
